


Hyung Ah~

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: Where Renjun has a wet dream and Doyoung walks in
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Hyung Ah~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetHottest13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHottest13/gifts).



> italicized words are in the dream...

Renjun went to be as soon as he got out of the shower. He pulled on a thin white shirt and someone mid-thigh long shorts before crawling into his bed. He fell asleep and started to have a dream, a wet dream of his hyung, Doyoung, fucking him roughly after practice. 

_Everyone got home from the studio sweating buckets. To get more showers done faster some of the members showered together and some didn't. After everyone was done and almost everyone was hanging out in the 127 dorms, Renjun was pulled into the bathroom in the Dream dorm by Doyoung._

_Doyoung started the tap and slammed his lips against the younger's."Hyung we can't, my birthdays in a month," Renjun whispered against the kiss._

_"It won't kill anyone if I give you, your birthday present a few months early, "Doyoung growled into the kiss. He moved his head lower kissing from the corner down his neck. He bit down on his collarbone and his hand pushed Renjun against the wall. He stripped himself before stripping the younger._

_He moaned as his hyung touched him in places no one had. He pushed his hip forward just for them to be slammed back. Doyoung pulled the shower door open and pushed the younger against the tile wall. He connected their lips again before moving his hands over Renjun's sides. The water splashed down on them making it easier for Doyoung to move his hands._

_His hands trailed down Renjun's sides till he cupped the younger's ass. He groped and squished the soft flesh. His hips connected with the younger's making Renjun as he could feel Doyoung's shaft on his stomach._

_Doyoung moved a hand and grabbed Renjun's and pumped it slowly. Renjun moaned out as he grew hard in his hyung's hand. Doyoung's lips kissed Renjun's collar bone as he bit into the soft pale skin leaving deep purple bruises on the skin._

_Doyoung reached out of the shower and grabbed a lube bottle. He squeezed a little bit onto his finger and moved his hands back to the younger's plump ass._

_He rubbed the lube on his hole and pushed only the tip of his finger in a few times before squeezing a little more on. Renjun arched his back against the tile and moaned at the new feeling._

_It's so much different, between a simple dildo or even his own fingers, the feeling of his hyung's long boney finger's entering him made his eyes roll back in pleasure and cock harder._

_"I'm pushing the full thing in," he whispered into the younger's ear before moving the finger in quickly. Renjun's velvety insides molded around Doyoung's long finger and he started to move it in and out. He slowly slipped a second in and then a third, making the younger moan and his cock leak pre-cum._

_Renjun pushed his hips back fucking himself into Doyoung's fingers. Doyoung grabbed his waist and held him still. He pulled his fingers out and moved his hand to the younger's shaft._

_Renjun whined at the emptiness but moaned as the older's hand wrapped around his small cock._

Doyoung walked into Renjun's room to tell him that dinner was ready but saw the younger sweating, moaning, shoving his fingers in his mouth."Renjun, I know your a horny teenager, but at least lock your door," Doyoung said and started to leave but heard the younger moan something out.

"Hyung~, Do-doyoung hyung~ah," he whimpered out. Doyoung looked closer and realized the younger boy wasn't awake but was asleep. He moved back over to the youngers bed and shook him. 

"Renjun-ah, wake up," he said in a soft yet loud voice. He noticed as the blanket was bunched at the younger's feet the pre-cum stain and the small, really small tent in the younger's pants. 

"Hyung~ah, "Renjun said and also grabbed his arm. 

"Renjun~ah wake up, "Doyoung said and shook him. The moans stopped and so did the slight thrashing. His eyes shot open and he turned pink. PINK. His ears were pink and his cheeks deepened into a red. 

"Hyung, "Renjun croaked out.

"Yes, Renjun, "Doyoung asked.

"Di-did you hear anything," he said and turned pink as Doyoung nodded, "What did you hear," he asked.

"My name, "Doyoung replied.

"I'm sorry, hyung, I didn't mean it, I really didn't, "Renjun said as he panicked."I'm really really sorry," he kept repeating. Doyoung connected their lips as the younger rambled. Renjun moaned as Doyoung's tongue moved into his mouth.

"So by you didn't mean it, did you mean you don't want me to fuck you, "Doyoung asked as he pulled away and started to state. 

"Please hyung, help me, "Renjun said and grabbed Doyoung's wrist. He pulled the older back down and kissed him, "Please take me," he said and shoved his sweats down. Doyoung moved his hand on top of Renjun's already hard cock and rubbed it through his boxers. 

Doyoung climbed on top of the younger and felt Renjun's small hands go to undo his jeans. He pushed the down and curled his small finger's around Doyoung's boxers and yanked them down. Doyoung slipped a hand into Renjun's boxer and he played with the younger's sensitive tip. He swiped his finger over the slit over and over making the younger moan and shake in pleasure. 

Renjun tried to jerk Doyoung off but his hands shook from the pleasure."Renjun~ah, do you have lube or vaseline, "Doyoung asked as one of his fingers rubbed over Renjun's clenching hole. 

"U-uh under the bed," he said as Doyoung ran his finger back up his shaft before pulling his hand out of his boxer. Renjun removed them as Doyoung looked for the lube. He found it and turned Renjun onto his stomach. He put lube on his fingers rubbing it to warm it up slightly before rubbing it on his hole and before ramming a finger into his hole. Renjun moaned at the burn as he moved them in and out. His head in his pillow as Doyoung added another finger. He arched his back and Doyoung began scissoring him open. 

With fewer thrusts, he added another Renjun moaning loudly under him. Doyoung slowly pulled his fingers out before he put lube all over the large shaft and whispered into Renjun's ear, "Are you sure," and only got fast nodes. He pushed the tip in and Renjun's hole clenched as the thick cock pushed into the velvet walls. 

"Aahh~, "Renjun moaned as Doyoung continued to push in. Renjun felt full, but Doyoung kept pushing until he bottoms out. He sat still as Renjun clenched around him."Hyung, please move," Renjun said breathlessly. 

Doyoung pulled out and slammed out and bottomed out and repeated this before picking up his pace abusing Renjun's hole. Renjun moaned loudly into the pillow and drool ran down his chin. 

Doyoung found his prostate causing an extra loud moan and started abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves. Renjun moaned, whimpered and whined as Doyoung pounded into his ass. His head in the clouds not caring about how he looked taking his older hyungs cock and moaning so loudly because of it. 

"H-hyung~ahhhh," Renjun moaned moving his hand to cover his mouth as he drooled. Doyoung wrapped his hand around Renjun's little cock again and started to pump it, in pace with his hard, fast thrusts. 

Renjun's mind went blank, the knot in his stomach grew with each thrust. It burst and his vision was clouded by white as small ribbons of velvet cum srang from his little cock. His hole clenched and Doyoung could feel his orgasm close approaching. 

Renjun whined and whimpered as overstimulation hit him and Doyoung kept thrusting. Doyoung pounded into the youngers prostate as he clenched and whined under him. With one final thrust, Doyoung came and cum filled the youngers hole. 

He pulled out and Renjun's hole closed but cum slowly dribbled out as the younger panted and moaned. 

"Thank you hyung,"Renjun said before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want a specific ship with bottom Renjun comment down below and i'll try to write it...


End file.
